Media processing devices for recording data to media to which data is not recorded (“blank media” below) are known from the literature. Such media processing devices generally have at least one media drive for recording data to the media, a verification device for verifying if the media was correctly recorded, a printer for printing on the label surface bonded to the back side of the media recording surface, stackers for storing the media, and a transportation device for carrying the media between these other processing stations. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2000-260172.
The media processing device taught in JP-A-2000-260172 has three different stackers, a blank media stacker, a passed media stacker, and a defective media stacker. The blank media stacker stores media to which data has not been recorded, the passed media stacker stores passed media that the verification device determines was correctly recorded, and the defective media stacker stores defective media that the verification device determines was not correctly recorded.
The storage capacity of each of the stackers in this media processing device is fixed, and if this storage capacity is exceeded the normal media publishing process cannot continue. More specifically, if the passed media stacker is filled to capacity with passed media, any newly produced passed media cannot be stored in the passed media stacker, and processing cannot continue. On the other hand, if there are no blank media in the blank media stacker, media cannot be produced according to the media production commands.